Infection
by ScarletAustin
Summary: This is a short story I had been working on. It's a bit old, so I don't know how good it is.  Your feedback would be nice.


As i woke i herd that same annoying cry of that same annoying crow.

That thing has been following me around for days.

My Name is Lilian.

But all the rest of the group calls me Hope.

They say that I'm the only 17 year old left in this world that has hope that there will be sometime in the near future, more humans.

Living ones that is. The world doesn't need more infection.

The group that I'm in is made up of 6 people, including my self. One of the group crew is called Corporate. He is an ex-military man who experienced the infection first hand. His entire family was turned into what the media called zombies. His family ate the pet dog. All he could do was watch as his life went from happiness to complete chaos. He killed his wife and little boy with a sleg hammer. Bludgering in their heads till they stopped moving. That's the worst of them, we think.

Then there's Phyq. Now her story is a little different. She killed your mother before she was infected. On Phyqs' 23rd birthday, the day before the government issued total evac. of the city Phyq herd that her mother was attacked by a man on the street. Only later to find out that her mom was bitten, and was infected. Phyq couldn't take the way her mother was dieing. So she took her mom out for a drive. Planning to kill both her and her mother she drove off a bridge. Well, Phyq survived, but her mother drowned to death. Or that's what Phyq would like to believe.

Then there's Al. No one really knows his story. Or even if he has any family left. Al's the oldest of us. He's 54. He runs around killing the infection like he was 20. No one has the nerve to ask him what or were is family is.

The last girl in the crew would be grandma. she's not really that old. but everyone calls her that because she fix's you up when you have a bump or a bruise just like how your grandma would. Grandma is really only 35. She's tied in with the elders in the group.

Last there's Audio. He's not much older then me. Just turned 19 last week. Phyq and I found him in a music store. that's how he got his name. Audio chooses not to talk about his family. or what they are. But he did tell me that he had ran to the music store because his mother was being eaten by the infected, so he ran. he ran as far as he could. He's never once ran from the group though. I think that he knows better.

Its just us now. Corporate, Freak, Al, Grandma, Audio and myself. I think that we're the only humans left that have a chance of not becoming infected. But that's another story. We just all have to keep each other alive. Other wise who's going to repopulate?

I rustled around in the back seat of the moving caravan. and Al speaks to me.

"come on now little lady. its time to wake up. there'll be some infection in the city we're headin to now."

i replied in a groggy voice "were the hell are we going today? it better not be any were big. i don't want to lose anyone again."

we had recently met up with two people. new to the hunting of the infection. they used guns. but they didn't use ammo spareningly. we stationed them at the front and back of the groups moving caravan. the back eye's went by the name of twitch, we soon found out why. he developed a twitch in his sleep because he was reliving all his past infection hunting experiences. which we also learned that they weren't good.

the front pair of eye's was called kyle. we asked him if that was his real name. no reply. he just said that he goes by kyle and nothing else. well. twitich and kyle got the great idea of breaking into a liquor store. what they didn't realize was that the liquor store had infected in it. they went unarmed. we didn't see them till the morning when we drove passed the liquor store and well. seen there bodies. Al most have gotten to them. that's what Phyq and i think.

"come on wake up hope. we have to keep watch. don't be sleeping all day. other wise im going to break your record" audio said in a cocky but somehow pleasing, tone to me.

"i don't think that you could break my record Audio. I have way more than you do, about 178 more then you."

i looked up from the covers.

"don't try and beat me because you might just get yourself killed." I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid and smiled.

Audio smiled back and handed me my weapons.

my weapons of choice are blades. guns jam to easily. unless your Al or Corporate. then you're just fine. But i use blades. i have matching machetes. which i sharpen and clean everyday just to keep the smell away. and also so i don't die. a dull knife is never good when your fighting the infection. which reminds me. I need to get some new blades. the handles on these are getting kinda old.

"are you awake hope. we're at the station. and i don't think that it'll be this quite for long." Al opened the door to the caravan i was sleeping in. Him and Audio grabbed my feet and pulled. Next thing i knew i was on the ground with my blades out in front of me with Al and Audio laughing.

"dammit you guys. you could have warned me." I whipping some dirt off of me.

"oh come on now hope. don't be such a hard ass about it." Al continued laughing and walked on the other side of the caravan to fill it up with gas. surprisingly the gas tanks every were we went weren't dry. which was good.

"come on get up and get your pants on and lets go get grandma" audio said looking at me with soft eyes.

"perv how about you help me up"

i didn't mind it when audio looked at me like i was naked. but when all i had on was a pair of short shorts and my tank top with my bra underneath i didn't like it.

Audio leaned over and extended his hand. i grabbed it.

"like Al said don't be such a hard ass."

"well you being a perv might get you killed"

"mmmmm sure it will" he gave me a crooked smile. and walked away. Looking back every few steps as he walked.

"asshole" i mumbled under my breath.

as i was getting my clothes on Grandma came to check on me.

"so i heard that Al and Audio were giving you a hard time." she was laughing. this wasn't going to be that funny to me.

"yeah. they did. and Audio also was being a perv. i think that you should kill him." I said with a tiny smile on my face.

"don't be like that hope. your the closest thing to him. he hardly talks to me. he basically ignores Phyq and i mean. the way he looks at you. why should i kill him." She had a good point.

"i could give you a few reasons to kill him. but if it makes you happy I'll keep him around the group." i finished putting on my belt and machete holders on when Phyq started screaming.

"well shit. grandma did you forget to wake her up and tell her were you were going? you know how she gets." I said looking back at grandma with wide eyes, my breathing now heavy.

"oh yeah sorry." grandma ran over to freak. and helped her out of the back caravan. i walked around the other side of the caravan were i sleep, and walked into the gas station.

"i see that sleeping beauty is awake and hungry." Al was still joking around. this was going to be a long night.

"awake, but not so hungry." i was walking thought the candy bar isle. candy bars were a good choice, they give you that extra needed sugar for when its your turn to drive. which tonight is my turn.

"oooh beer" came a familiar voice from the back.

"corporate if you touch that I'll skin you." i said peaking around the corner of the isle. corporate closed the door and walked away like he was a little kid that was just punished for being in a candy store. beer i didn't allow. it only made you less capable of defending your self and others. that's why we voted on not having it. im just enforcing the rules.

"HOPE, AL GET OUT HERE WE HAVE SOME INFECTION!" audio screamed from outside.

-startofpart2-

i drew my blades and motioned with my head for al to follow me.

we stormed outside. there was 3 on the ground already and one charging both me and corporate. i dodged it stabbing my blade through its neck, wrenching upward with the back end of the blade staring into the eyes of what once was a normal person. watching the blood spill from its neck like it was water from a fountain. watching the body go limp. i wrenched the tip of the blade up two, tree times just to make sure that i had killed it and just not paralyzed it.

i felt at home for some reason. as i was pulling out my blade i heard gun shot. corporate had gotten his. i looked up to find someone coming out of the shadows of a building across the street. then there was another gun shot. i looked at Phyq

"who are you!" phyq yelled with her gun aimed straight for the persons head.

another came out. three, four. how many people were coming? were any of them infected? what was going on.

"hey its okay. we're not infected. don't shoot!" said the mans voice coming from the shadows.

"phyq its okay, put your gun down!" grandma shouted. phyq did as she was told. Al and Corporate walked up to the 4 people. which consisted only of men. and searched them over. making sure none of them had another weapons that we couldn't see. then grandma moved in. she instructed them to remove there clothing, they did. she searched them over to make sure no one had any bite's or anything of that sort.

one of them, im guessing the youngest one, kept looking at me and phyq like he was going to eat us. like we were candy. everyone noticed.

"is that kid okay?" corporate asked in a stern voice. " we don't want anyone that will bring us down near this group. We're stable and we want to keep it that way."

the kid that im now guessing is at least 23 answered back. "no im not crazy if that is what your getting at. its just that i haven't seen a good looking girl or two, in so long. all there is are these infected" the infected usually came in "packs" ,as we call them, from 3-9. all depending on how many were whipped out during the evac., and how many people used to populate the area.

the person looked me up and down making a slight moaning noise and smiled.

Audio clearly didn't like it, because when the man did that audio tackled him pinning him on the ground with a knife to his throat.

"Don't you ever look at her like that again!" audio screamed "you have no right to look at her like that or at any of the other girls in my group! Especially her, Lillian!" audio's arm was bulging, veins that I didn't know were there were popping out on his arms. He was extremely mad at what the person said.

"Al! Corporate! Pull him the fuck off before someone gets killed!" I screamed, flinging my arms in the air. Al and corporate had to really try to pull him off but it wasn't working, till he felt a gun barrel on his head. It was phyqs.

"audio just get the hell off, okay. Your scarring the shit out of me. I don't want you to die because your like my brother, now quit being stupid and stop." she was being so calm. As for me my heart was racing.

Audio did what she said. Removed himself from the man and was walked by me.

"you better set this boy straight hope, or I will." said al giving me a promise that he would and walked back by corporate.

I pulled audio away back behind a caravan, to talk.

Audio was breathing heavily, and he was tapping his hand on his leg.

"hey audi-" I was stopped by the force of his lips on mine. Pushing harder forcing my mouth open to let his tongue in. audios hands racing across both sides of my body down to my legs. He grabbed them and picked me up. My eyes shot open. He was stronger then I thought.

Audio leaned me against the back of the caravan and his hands were on my body again, one moving to my face, the other one feeling me. I had to pause to breath. my face was flushed red from the lack of air and from the fact that one of his hands was resting just below my breast.

I put my hands on his face and stopped kissing him. He looked at me wondering what was wrong. Moving his hand that was below my breast to my waist steadying against me. I could feel everything that was going on down there.

I could tell that I was warm and I could feel a pulse from him. Or was it from me. I couldn't tell but I knew that if we didn't stop that it would turn into something more.

"is everything okay Lil?" he asked his breath heavy.

"yeah I just need to breath" I said putting my head on his lightly, then letting it slide to his neck. At that moment he started lightly kissing my neck. Playfully tickling me with his tongue, knowing were every inch of my ticklish spots were. I began to laugh, I felt him smile.

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that out of nowhere." he spoke softly, lifting my face to look at his. Still pushing me against the back of the caravan. It was nerve wrecking feeling his body against mine. I wanted more to come from this, but it was wrong at the same time.

"I couldn't help it. I just got so mad at what that jerk over there did and-" this time I cut him off, giving him what he wanted. More kissing. Its what I wanted to but didn't want to admit to it.

His hand that was on my face was gentle till I started kissing him again. The hand then went to my hair, his fingers entangling lightly in it. His other had on my stomach, in an awkward position, it looked like it hurt.

The only reason I knew that was because I peeked, and I could also feel it.

Audio's tongue was warm in my mouth. His hand that was on my stomach moved lower brushing my inner thigh lightly causing me to quietly moan, wrapping my legs tighter around him.

Audio started to smile and began laughing, I could feel that his hand was still on my thigh and he didn't plan on moving it away from it till he got to touch me again, which he had done, causing me to bite my lip, smile and make a little moaning sound. by the bulge in his pants, I could tell that he was more then ready. I knew that we needed to stop sometime because, someone was going to come, and see what was happening. I didn't want to stop.

For some reason my crazy teenage sex drive decided to kick in at the worst of times. When the world is ruled by the living dead.

"I think we should get going." audio said, hugging me close to his body and turning around moving his hands to my legs, letting me down slowly, making sure I felt him on my way down. His hands moved upward when my feet touched the ground. Moving to my lower back.

I was at least a good half a foot shorter then him. So I had to look up at him. It was easy for me to look down and hide me face, but right now I didn't want to do that.

"yeah I…uh…..um…..yeah, ha-ha" I giggled quickly "I agree."

Audio smiled kissed me on the forehead and grabbed my hands. "when this world is rid of the infection, I swear we'll finish what we were doing."

"making out?" I had a big smile.

"or maybe something more." he kissed me lightly and looked down at himself. "that might be a problem." we laughed, both staring at the bulged in his pants.

"we should get back." I was in a frenzy. I didn't know what to do, I kissed audio and picked up my machete's and sheathed one, I need to clean them, looked back and winked at audio, knowing that he would be staying up with me all night.

I rounded the corner, with audio right behind me. I walked up to the others who were still apologizing for was audio did.

"that didn't take to long." grandma looked at me, with weary eyes. I just felt now that my face was burning a little. _oh shit _I thought. My face was flushed pink. "is everything fixed?" grandma looked at me, wanting to know everything that happened. Then at audio who was breathing a little heavy and looking me up and down. I could feel his eyes on my back. It felt good.

Grandma knew. Oh yes, she knew what happened I know she does. She's a girl.

I nodded and started, looking at the other group.

"im really sorry for what audio did. Please accept our apologize." I said, pausing to see if they had anything to say. They didn't. so I started talking again.

"who are you and what are you doing here, and how long have you been here?" i asked putting away my other blade back into the holder, walking to the front man who had stepped forward. "how many have you lost, how many are still alive and with you?"

i don't think that the man liked all these questions. i didn't like having to be the one asking them. that creepy guy was starting to make me nervous. I looked behind me and audio was staring him down. He had also moved to the front of the group near corporate.

"do you have a safe place to stay?" I asked, looking back at the front man I was dwarfed by.

"how many questions are you going to ask little girl" said one of the older men, who walked up to me grabbing my arm.

Audio moved, but corporate stopped him. I looked down at my arm, which was starting to hurt and then back up at the asshole who was hurting it.

"how many heads do you think you'll have left once im done with you?" i asked in return, unsheathing my blade so suddenly that no one expected it, holding my blade to his leg. at that moment phyq, and grandma were trying to pull my blade away from my hand, and calm me down, when audio came and moved the man away from me trying to calm the man, he was really trying to keep the peace because he knew that if the man had said anything further he would have been in pain. I hate it when I don't get my way.

All the while al was trying to calm the everyone else down.

"im sorry for the way ray acted. he needs to learn his manners again." the lead man shot the ray character a mean look. i just smiled. "im goody. you have already met ray, found him stationed in his house, and this kid you all keep worrying about is named notepad. we found him in a mental home with well guess what..."he paused. "a notepad. and last this is my cousin ryan. ryan cant talk all that well..." he motioned for ryan to open his mouth. and when he did, everyone stood wide eyed and looked. his tongue was cut in half. straight down the middle. "he was getting his tongue lasered in half for some reason when they hit a nerve. he can mumble some words but that is about it. we've been here for at least two months tops." he continued, "we have enough previsions to mix with yours and have enough for the next month and a half." he motioned for ryan to close his mouth. when he did i shrugged phyqs hand off my shoulder, grandma's hands were already at her side from seeing the man tongue. i walked two steps forward. then three. i stopped. i was standing right next to al.

"al. do you think we can trust them?" i asked in a worried voice.

"why are you getting all twitchy in your pants. we've met people before." al said back.

"your right. maybe i shouldn't be getting worried. but once they fuck up. im going to kill each and everyone of them. Especially the guy that freaks me out. Whats that kids name again. Oh yeah, notepad." i turned towards the group of men that are now traveling with us. "do you hear me. any trouble. and your all dead."

one, two, tree, and four, nods for a yes. i think that we might just get along well with this group.

after that little excursion i was hungry. every one was. we were always starving. but not always for food. sometimes for more power to kill these zombies and rid the earth of the infection, and some times we were starving for someone else to fill us. that's why i hated being a girl. the guys were always horny. Well corporate and grandma we already knew were having a little relationship so corporate could control that. Al was just to old he said and audio, well I guess I can say this, had me.

i walked to the back caravan and opened the flap. it made a tiny bit of shade. the sun bothered me sometimes. especially if i didn't eat or get enough sleep. its only bugging me now because im hungry. i crawled into the back of the caravan and got a small crate of food out of the many. there was enough for all of us. all 10 of us now. god how i wish some one would die now. there's to many mouths to feed. and having new guys. it would seem like 7 new mouths.

-part3-

as i walked around the back caravan with the crate of food, everyone was already at a make shift table. sitting and waiting for their share. i personally didn't like eating with a large group of people. i had trouble with it at school even. i would skip lunch and go eat at home in solitude. but now i couldn't do that. im about 375 miles from home. and it sucks.

"what kind of food do you have" said the man that went by the name of ray.

"we have basically any caned food you can think of, that doesn't needed to be heated up. we're saving our heating power for the winter." Al said in return.

everyone dreaded what he had just said. winter. no one was looking forward to it. no one. so i tried to change the subject.

"big or small can? easy open or can opener?" i asked with a childish tone.

"small can, there's no reason why i should try and eat you out of your food." said ray laughing. now that we didn't have weapons we weren't at each others throats.

i tossed him a small can. they had no labels on them. so it was a surprise to what you got. one time, i had gotten caned salmon. that didn't settle over that well. i was sick for about 3 days. i threw a can opener at him. the small cans usually had to be opened with a can opener.

ray caught both the can opener and the can, and opened the can, almost drinking down the beans he had found, in the can. i had fruit. pineapple. it wasn't the best thing in the world but at least i had gotten some energy to burn. which was always good, because now i want to kill, which was unnatural.

after a while we had all gotten our food down and were starting to pack.

"hey...old man." said notepad, to al "were are we going from here? there are none of us alive anymore. remember"

"well if you want to stay and run into more infected then go right ahead, but don't rely on us to come back and save your smart ass." al gave a smart answer. "now shut up and pack fast because its starting to get boring here and that usually means we killed all of the infected here." al finished packing the food and food utensils, and strapped them down inside the caravan. and walked over to notepad to help him get his things into the caravan and get a bed set up for later. "alright, were are you going to lay your bed belongings?" al said sitting in his make-shift bed.

"here" notepad cleared a small spot right next to the side of the caravan, which had mesh cage walls in the sides so we wouldn't get attacked. "right here is good" he laid his blanket down and what al thought was a pillow but was really a sheet poorly sewed together filled with lots and lots of fluffy stuff. al thinks that its shredded socks...why shred socks? i don't know. what ever floats the boats. "so..." notepad was uneasy "how far do we travel? i get really uneven when im in a vehicle for a long time"

"well, we travel the entire night, break in the morning to eat and change drivers, when we break we can stretch and walk around, kill any infected, that's what hope would do.." al added "and then get back in the caravan. if your not with us then we leave you behind and your with yourself and what ever you had with you." al's face was hard as stone. "do you got that." it wasn't a question. it was a statement.

"yeah...i have it..."notepad said in a squirmish voice.

"FUCK" a voice screamed from outside the caravan.

"what the heck happened now." al said getting out of the caravan.

grandma had cut her finger open. there was blood everywhere. a large gash on her middle finger was exposed to the bone. i ran up to her and grabbed her hand looking at he finger.

"oh god. that's not good. this better not get infected." i said getting a piece of cloth and rapping her index middle and ring finger up, trying to the bleeding. i could see the nerve endings twitching in her finger before i rapped it up. i couldn't look at it. "phyq! come get grandma her things so i can help her fix up her finger!" i said holding her hand away from my nose, so i wasn't over whelmed with the smell of fresh blood. infected blood didn't bother me. but normal blood did.

"what the hell!" al said running up to us. he looked at me, making the face i was he must have thought that i was cut or something. then he looked at grandma, and almost fainted at the sight of the cloth, and the blood that was slowly filling it.

"can someone please get me my needle and thread faster!" grandma, said taking her hand away from me and walking up to phyq who was now carrying the bag that had the needle and tread in it that grandma needed. "give me this and everyone calm down. im not going to die." she said taking off the cloth and getting a bottle of rubbing alcohol and pouring some on her finger. her face writhed in pain. she continued, she threaded the needle and pierced her skin with it. she started sewing her finger shut. and that was when it started getting bad for me. i thought i was going to puke. but i couldn't look away. i watched as she pulled in the first stitch, stretching the skin, then start the second one. the needle pierced the skin and came through the other side. the needle could be seen apart from the bone, she started again, piercing the top part of the skin, and pushing through. notepad was the one who brought me back to reality. what i didn't notice was that she wasn't crying. she was just staring at her finger like nothing happened.

"what the...why isn't she crying? Does she like how it feels? She's even more insane than me!" notepad said. he didn't look that great.

i looked at him. then at grandma. then at her hands. she was shaking. then i looked at her eyes. they were filled with pain or fear. she wasn't likeing this any more then i was. it was sick and i couldn't take any more of it. i walked away. audio noticed me walking away. he followed me.

"hope. come back. there's no use in walking away now. we'll waist 3 days trying to find you. come on." audio grabbed me by my arm turning me around. i was crying and i didn't like it when people saw be cry.

"audio just let me go. i wont go far. just a few more feet that way." I pointed off to a building. "were i cant smell the blood. and were no one can see me." i said turning. i hate it when audio has to see me cry. not one of my favorite things.

he let me go. i know that he's worried about me, but i could careless right now. all i care about right now is keeping seine. in my past i grew up with some bad things. and needles going into skin was one. i just needed to chill and get away. but i couldn't. there was sound everywhere. and then a sound of someone running behind me. i turned. there was a loud cry. an infected.

it charged me, i dodged it. the infected turned around and let out another cry, coming at me so fast that it got me to the ground. i was scared and the tears in my eyes were starting to blur my vision even more. the infected tried ripping at my throat with its hands, i stopped it from tearing at it. it let out another cry. i wanted to rip its throat out now. the noise was getting annoying. next thingy i new, its mouth was trying to get at me. i grabbed its head pulled on the hair to one side. i flipped it on the ground and i was on my feet. i was already looking for things to kill it with. i found something. a stake. it was metal so this would be easy. i grabbed the stake, and kicked the infected on its back once more. i didn't stab the infected in the head, no, i stabbed it in the hand. to keep it down. i pinned the other with my knee. all that the infected could do was lay there and try to eat me. i took its head in my hands. i steadied its head. and looked into its eyes. they were black, so i don't see why i did that. There eyes turn black, for a while and then they turn white. I once knew a person that held an infected to study it. This was my teacher that I met up with in the gas station. He was finished his study right before he was infected and killed.

the infected let out another cry. i was mad now. it wouldn't shut up. no matter what. i stood up, and planted my foot in its face. i brought it back up, the infected's face was bloody. i cracked its nose open. i brought my foot down again, and again. i started screaming, and kicking its head harder. eventually it went limp. i didn't stop kicking it. i didn't stop crying. what i seen grandma do was sick. I hate having to watch living non-infected people bleed and have to get fixed.

what i was doing was sick. i didn't care. i just kept kicking. nothing could stop me. well that's what i thought. audio grabbed me and al held me back from the remains of the once infected's head.

"Lilian look at me. focus, look at me." audio said as grandma started looking me over for scratches and other hurts. grandma tried talking to me. "hey Lilian...talk, tell me if your okay."

i heard more cries from some more infected. that ment at least 5 more were coming.

the new people all came to see what was wrong.

-part4-

there were more defining cries. i was really starting to get sick of the infected and their "battle cry". i wanted to make every single one of them shut up. the lot of us step in the middle of the road, looking in front of us. there was about 10 of them. 10 infected. up against 8. they may have been over powering us. but they were still going to die. every single one of them. corporate throw me my blades. i took them out of there cases and started slowly walking to the infected that were closing in on us fast. one, two three, charged me. i missed the first two, cutting the third in the throat, leaving it i kept walking. everyone else had started either firing their guns or they were full on hand to hand fighting the infected. or using other weapons. the infected were dropping around me in a spermatic pattern, audio was shooting so i would get attacked by the infected. just like how i want him to. 7 were dead now. the one that i had slit its throat open was thrashing on the ground, i kicked it and charged an infected. it threw its hands at me and i grabbed one and thrust my blade into its mouth, cutting it open more. kicked its knee, it made a loud snap. i knew it was broken because its body leaned to that side. i let the infected fall, letting it cut open its head more. On a piece of metal that was half way in the ground. i looked up to see one charging notepad. he didn't have any form of a weapon. i tried to scream for him to run but he didn't. he just stood there. when the infected was about 4 feet away from him he lifted his body up in the air kicking. he had kicked the infected's nose into its brain. it was dead right there. i looked at the two that were on the ground from me. i knelt down beside them both and cut there throats open and stabbed the sides of there heads. they were dead now.

Audio ran up to me, put his gun in its holster and cupped my face.

"Lil, are you okay?" I had a grave look on my face. I was watching an infected's wounds ooze and audio's soft voice was the only thing that brought be back to reality. "hey hope. Look at me." he said softly. His eyes so big with worry. They were never like that when the infected attacked. Never. Only when he was worried about me, were they.

"al I don't think she's about to lead the caravan tonight" phyq said, looking at al who was looking at corporate.

Corporate sighed. "might as well. We don't need to worry about the problem with the lack of drivers. The fourth man in the new guys is one of my old friends." he motioned for the fourth man to my surprise it was ray. "he said he would like to e added to the roster for drivers."

So that was the plan for the nearing night.

Audio took me to the caravan I slept in as everyone was getting ready to leave. He opened the door, and reached into the back getting my so called pajamas.

"do you want me to turn around so you can change?" he asked softly. I just shook my head no, trying to hold back tears.

I leaned into audio, "help me" I whispered placing his hands on my hips.

Audio just looked at me with wide eyes. " I'll keep my eyes on your eyes. I promise they wont wonder." his words sincere, he kept his eyes on mine unzipping my pants and pulling htem down off my legs and feet. Audio reached for my shorts, knelt down, still keeping eye contact and keeping me steady as I slipped into them. "okay time for your shirt now." he said hesitantly.

I looked up at him take his hands, "switch spots with me." I said shakily. He silently agreed and his back was now to the caravan. I moved closer to him, pushing him softly so he sat in my sleeping area.

"lillian, what are you doing?" he looked confused.

I kissed his cheek. Feeling his chest. It felt built but I knew that he didn't have the time or resources to lift weights.

"changing." I slowly pulled my shirt up, exposing my smooth stomach. I watched his eyes grow, and his pants, but his eyes were filled with a little bit of worry for me. I took my shirt off the rest of the way, slowly reaching for my tank top, quickly putting that on.

"lillian" he called my name "lets get you inside here and lay down." He stood, picking me up and setting me in my bed, crawling in after me. "everything is going to be okay. Things are gonna change soon. I can feel it." he spook softly as he cradled me in his arms. Rubbing my face. Calming me down.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Audio's breathing, and his humming of my favorite song, al and the new people getting in the caravans to leave. Doors closing. My hearing becoming blurred. My senses getting more and more out of whack as I allow myself to fall into a slumber in audios' arms. The darkness from my eyes reaching a deeper darker feeling. I fall asleep quietly as audio continues to rub my face, calming me down.

-later that night-

"audio now you know better than to fool, hope. don't mess with her. don't break her heart." corporates voice was blurry in my head. I tried opening my eyes, but my sight was blurry. I couldn't even see it was so dark in the back cabin were I slept. I couldn't feel audio laying next to me.

"Cory, I wont hurt her. I would never think of doing that. I mean she's the best thing that has happened to me after the world basically ended." audio's voice rang from the front by the drivers seat. He always sat on the passengers side in the caravan that I was in. and wait. Why did he say Cory? Wait what? That was corporates voice? Why, did audio say….oh shit. that's corporate's real name!

Why didn't he tell anyone?

I tried to speak, I couldn't. my throat burned. It was so dry, I tried to swallow but I didn't have any saliva in my mouth. I did what I could. And screamed. Audios name.

"audio!" I choked from my dry throat, "water! Water!" my voice was raspy and I sounded sick.

"oh shit" he said quietly, rushing back to my bed, "let me get you some." he said softly in my ear picking me up, lifting the top half of my body up. "calm down. Drink this quickly."

Audio gave me a bottle of water and put it to my mouth. I was so nervous about him jumping back into my bed that I didn't know what to do.

"hey come on Lil, drink this for me." I then came back to a calm state and shakily cupped the bottle slowly drinking down the water.

"are you okay? Whats wrong did you have a bad dream?" he was treating me like a scared little girl that had just woke up in the middle of the night.

"yeah im okay. I just got a little scared." I leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I couldn't feel you behind me and I really wanted to feel your warmth wrap around me." I kissed him lightly on the side of his face. "will you lay with me?" I asked slowly laying back down.

Audio looked at me, with soft eyes, and a sweet smile. "Of course I will. I want you well rested for tomorrow anyway." audio quickly moved to the front to tell Corporate something and then came back to my bed. He started to crawl over me then he stopped, startling me. I smiled thinking he was just trying to make me laugh, but then he did the most weirdest thing. He closed the metal door that separated us from the front. Of course when I slept with it shut I could breath because there are air vents. But I couldn't under stand why he closed the door.

Audio leaned and kissed me. At first soft letting his lips lightly touch mine. Then more rough and wanting. Shoving his tongue into my mouth and kissing me more passionately. I moved my hands to his face, pulling him closer to me. Audio's body dropped on mine. I felt his body weight, the curves that contrasted mine. It felt nice feeling his chest pressed against mine. Feeling his heart beat.

The blanket was still between us, but it didn't matter I could feel his warmth and that is what I wanted.

His kiss started getting more violent as his hands raced across my body not being able to feel my skin, because it was covered by the blanket. Audio sat up, breath heavy, he ripped the blanket from between us, gently spread my legs apart and went back in to his position of laying on top of me.

When he did that I felt a wave of pleasure fall from him to me. Audio lightly pushed with his hips, pushing himself harder onto me. He made a light moan and thrust harder on me. I wrapped my legs around his stomach, pulling him what space I had left to me. I could stop any of what was happening. I didn't want to.

Audio's hands went up my shirt and rested on my breasts. He was pushing his hips onto mine to hold a tiny space for his hands to fit, as he lightly squeezed and kneaded them. Then moving upward pulling my shirt off.

Our lips broke for only a few seconds, and I needed to breath. As audio was moving back down, I turned my head and closed my eyes, breathing. Audio started ravishing my neck, lightly, and playfully biting my neck. Audio sat up and took off his shirt, and started kissing my stomach, moving upward back towards my face.

I didn't think about anything while we where kissing each other. It was nice for once not to have to worry about being killed by a zombie.

"Lillian.." he whispered my name into the darkness.

"yeah…audio…." It spoke awkwardly. I didn't know his real name.

"Pretend the world is back to normal….what would you do in this situation right now?" his hands moved to my rib cage and held me tightly...


End file.
